Can This Happen?
by maddoghurdles
Summary: Zola and Sofia have a new friend...but what does this girl unknowingly hide?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, hopefully it turns out okay! Enjoy!**

"Sofia! Let's go!" yelled Mark. _Wow, _He thought to himself, _shes_ _growing up so fast. Sofia will be 15 next month. Its been almost 13 years since..._

"I"m coming! Jeesh!" Sofia yelled. She came running down the steps with all of her stuff in tow for school.

"Meredith is gonna pick you up after school, don't forget. I'm on call tonight, and so are your moms, so your gonna stay at Zola's tonight." Mark reminded her.

Whenever Mark, Callie, and Arizona were all on call, Meredith and Derek would take Sofia, and whenever Meredith ad Derek were both on call, they would take Zola. The girls loved it. seeing that they were best friends. Of course, derek and mark were ecstatic that there daughters were friends.

'Yes, i know, weve been doing this for 15 years!" They drove up to her school, and Sofia got out and spotted Zola, and this other girl, that Mark didn't recognize as one of her friends, but she looked somewhat familiar anyway. He shrugged off the thought, but for the rest of the day all he could think about was why the girl looked familiar. Later on at lunch, Callie started questioning him.

"Seriously Mark, you havent said anything all day except for 'yes' 'no' and 'take her up to CT'. Whats up?" Callie looked at him curiously, as did everyone else sitting with him. Derek, Meredith, Arizona,Jackson, and April.

"Nothing, just tired. Why does something always have to be wrong? Its nothing." With that he got up and walked away. It really wasn't nothing though. He couldnt get those eyes out of his head from this morning. He knew those eyes. Those eyes were the ones he thought he would spend the rest of his life looking at. But then, there was the crash...

After he left, he didn't know what to do. Why was this driving him crazy? It was just one of Sofia's friends. He went into his office (he was now the chief of surgery) to just chill, and forget about the weirdness of today.

* * *

Meredith was at home, making dinner, while Derek went to go get the girls from practice. They both ran track, which because they lived in the city, was really running on sidewalks. Or, next to the water.

"Hey, were home!"

"Hey! How was your day?" She turned around, and saw a third girl with them. She dropped the plate that she was holding. "Oh, Dammit! Sorry, just ummm...Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Ellie." The girl looked at Meredith curiously, because of how she was acting. It looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Well Ellie, as I'm sure the girls and Derek told you, you are welcome to stay for dinner. And, the night if you wishh. I'm Meredith by the way." Meredith composed herself, and put on a smile. She then looked at Derek, who had a worried look on his face. Little did she know that he had reacted in a similar way when he first met Ellie.

"I'd love to, but I can only stay for dinner. I need to get home to my mother after that. But thank you, anyways." The girls went off the Zola's room, while Derek went over to help meredith pick up the pieces of shattered glass.

"Derek, before you talk, I know. I know I'm probably overreacting, but..." They stood up, and Derek held her in his comforting arms as meredith starting tearing up.

"She looks like her. I know. I thought the same thing" he confided. Meredith looked up at him surprised.

"You,you did?"

"Yes, I did. Her big brown eyes, her hair, even her smile."

"Why? I-I mmm-ean s-she died." At this point, Meredith was a wreck, sobbing in Der's arms.

"Its probably just a coincidence...and its nearing the time of year it happened, were probably just being over sensitive to these things. Let's stop looking at her like this, and just think of her as Zola and Sofia's friend. And, it would probably be a good idea not to tell Mark."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were comparing boys, flipping through magazines, and just talking.

"So, Ellie, where did you come from?" Zola asked.

"Well, I moved here from Boston, but honestly, before that, I'm not sure!"

"What do you mean?" Sofia questioned.

"Well, when my mom was pregnant with me, she got in an accident, and didn't remember anything about it. We don't really talk about it much."

"Really? Well, if it makes you feel any better, my moms got in an accident with me when my mom was pregnant with me. She crashed through a windshield."

"Seriously? I'm sorry. I'm not sure what kind of accident my mom got in."

"And, I was adopted as a baby, as you can tell, and had spina Bifada. So your not alone with tricky situations!" Zola piped up.

"Thanks guys, that really helps." Ellie smiled at them.

They continued to chat and everything until Meredith called them for dinner.

After dinner, Ellie started to get ready to leave.

"Thank you so much Meredith and Derek. I had a great time. It was nice to get out!"

"No Problem! Come over whenever you want! Maybe your parents can come over sometime!" Meredith smiled, as Derek gave her a look. But Meredith desperately wanted to meet this girls parents. She just looked too much like...

"Well, I'm sure my mom would love to come over. I don't even know my dad so..." she looked down at the floor.

"Oh, well, thats okay! Derek will bring you home."

"Okay, Thanks again Meredith! Bye!" She said as she went out the door with Derek.

As the door closed, Zola and Sofia looked at Meredith.

"Meredith. She looks like-"

"Yes, I know." Meredith said as she cut her off.

**Hope you liked it! Kinda a cliffhanger...But I'm sure you all know who she looks like. Keep Reading! I'll post another chapter soon. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie was feeling a bit uneasy about her visit with the Shepherd's. She couldn't tell if they liked her or not, especially Meredith. Meredith felt familiar, but she didn't know how. It just felt as if she knew her somehow. And, she could've sworn she saw a picture of her mother in Meredith's living room. She needed to talk to her mom about this. Because there was no dad in the picture, her and her mom were very close.

"Hey Mom! I'm back! She said as she walked through the door.

"Hi Honey! How was your first day? You didn't slip up with your name?" Lexie questioned.

"No mom, I'm really getting used to saying that my name is Ellie. But I still don't understand why I have to lie about my name. And, I had a great first day. But I wanted to ask you about something." Her mom sat up, looking at her curiously.

"Ok, what about?"

"Well, remember how I told you I was going over a friends house today,but you had to get off the phone quick so I couldn't even tell you who?"

"Yes..."

"Well, as I was there, they acted kinda strange once they saw me...As if they were seeing a ghost or something."

Her mom looked up quickly when she said that.

"A ghost? Really?"

"Yes Mom. I was just wondering if you knew why...I mean I'm not that bad looking! Meredith even dropped something when she saw me. And Derek just kinda stared..."

When she heard the names Meredith and Derek, she couldnt believe her ears. _This couldn't be happening, _she thought_, my daughter goes to a new school and she happens to go home with her sisters daghter. My own daughter's cousin!_

"Sweetie, lets sit down. We need to talk." She motioned for her daughter to sit down.

"Mom your starting to freak me out...You know something abut this don't you! You need to tell me about this, because I can't go back and face those girls tomorrow if they know something that I don't..."

"Wait, you said girls? There were two?"

"Yeah, Zola and Sofia. There best friends...I guess there dad's grew up together and everything..."

Hearing Zola's name made her start crying. She missed that little girl so much. And Sofia, she was going to be that baby's stepmother! That was Lyla's sister! Lexie decided she needed to start from the beginning and tell Susan everything.

"Lyla, I need you to listen carefully to me, and pay attention. But don't ask any questions until I'm done. Okay?"

"Sure Mom."

"Well, about 16 or 17 years ago I moved here to Seattle. My mother and father lived here. My mother had just recently died suddenly, from the hiccups. I know it sounds strange, but it , I did my internship and residency here in Seattle, at Seattle Grace. There, I met my sister. She didn;t like me at first, because my father chose me. We had the same father but a different mother. And our father left her and her mother when she was only 5. But, we eventually grew very,very close. I ended up dating her boyfriends best friend. first, we were kind of secret. But after we became a couple, things were on and off for a while. I kept running because I didn't want kids. I was only 24! He wanted kids. Then, his daghter showed up pregnant,and I was like no way can i be a grandmother. That was the first time I ran. Then, he impregnated his best friend after she suffered a bad breakup. I dated a few guys after that and everything, and he dated more girls. Fast forward about a year. I decided I loved him too much to let go. I Had to tell him. I loved him. And so, I gave him this whole big speech on how I was infected with him, and that I loved him so much. He loved me too, and he started acting really weird around me. Then, things got very complicated, and I still don't understand everything.

"We were called to do a case on conjoined twins in Boise. But, we never made it there. The plane crashed. The plane that me, my sister, my sisters husband, the love of my life,the love of my lifes co-parent, and my sisters best friend. I was trapped under a huge piece of the plane. A huge piece of metal. I was dying. Mark, the love of my life was there with me. He was telling me stories about what a great life we would have together when we got resuced. He really meant those things, but he also knew I was dying. He thought I was dead. He left after I "died". He couldn't deal with it anymore. He cpuldnt see me like that. But he was so good, sitting by me in my "last moments"."

At this point, Lyla and Lexie were both crying. Lyla on how her mother almost died, and Lexie thinking of those moments with Mark.

"But, obviously I wasn't dead. I passed out. But no one checked on me after they thought i died because it was too hard for any of them. So I woke up, later. After they were rescued. I didn't have any internal injuires like they thought. It was on my legs, not my stomach. I had some bruises, and I lost blood. Thats why I passed out. But, I was able to slide out. And I found some extra granola bars in my pocket. I was able to escape. I just kept walking. It hurt, but I did it. But, I didn't remember any of it until about 1 week ago. Thats why we moved back out here. I wanted to connect back with my sister. And, you had to change your name, because I had onky remembered a few things from before the crash. I knew how to do everyday things, like going to the grocery store and brushing my teeth, but I didnt remember much about myself. there were 5 things I did remember though. i remembered that I was a doctor. I remembered that I always wanted to name my daughter Lyla. I remembered that I used to live in Boston. I remembered that I loved a man, but I didnt know who. And I remembered that my last name was Grey. You had to lie about your name, because I remembered telling Meredith about how I wanted to name my eventual kid Lyla. And between your name being Lyla, and last name Grey, and looking like me, I just wanted to be safe in case you ran into anyone. I wanted to tell them, so they could have the whole story.

"I didn't know that i was pregnant before the crash. I didn't find out until later. It frustrated me that I didn't know who your father was. But I dealt with it and raised you on my own. But, about a week ago I remembered everything. You were conceived the week before the crash. And I remembered who your father is. And he lives here.

"His name is Mark Sloan."

**I hope you liked it! Sorry the whole story was all explained at once, sometimes it makes it less interesting than figuring it out over a period of time...But enjoy and keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews,favorites, and follows! And just plain views!**

"So what are you saying mom?" Lyla looked at her mom for answers.

"I'm saying that your father is here. And he doesn't know you exist. And the reason that Meredith, Derek, and the girls were looking at you funny is that they...well...Meredith and Derek are your aunt and uncle. And so Zola is your cousin..and umm...Sofia is kind of your sister." Lexie looked up at her shocked daughter.

"Are you serious?! I was hanging out with my aunt, uncle, cousin and SISTER yesterday!? Who all thought you died 13 years ago! Are you kidding?" A screaming Lyla is walking back and forth now, very frustrated at her mother. But its not like her mother tried to hide this from her, she didn't remember. She sat back down, more calmly this time.

"Mom. I know you didn't try to hide this from me. You didn't know. And you brought me here, as soon as you could. But, I'd like to know where we go from here."

"Well, I was going to ask you this. Would you like to meet your dad? Do you want me to go over to Meredith's and Derek's with you? Or by myself?" Lexie looked at her daughter.

"I think you should go over. And explain everything. I can go over if you want. Or not. Because maybe it would be too much...that your alive and have a kid.

"Sounds good. Lets go now. I can't wait to see my sister!"

She hopped in the car, and drove off. Lyla told Lexie where they lived, but once she described it, Lexie knew that this was there dream house that Derek had always talked about.

Lexie pulled into the driveway, and just sat in the car for a minute.

She rang the doorbell. Meredith was already saying hello before she even looked to see who it was. She looked up.

* * *

Meredith POV

"Mom! The door!" Zola called. She was too busy watching TV to go answer it.

"Zo, I've told you, if you hear it, go answer it!" Meredith said flustered. She was still trying to get over the whole Ellie thing. That girl looked too familiar! She walked over to the door, and opened it. But she couldn't comprehend what was in front of her. Who was in front of her.

"Derek! Oh my goodness. No, No, No. This isn't happening. I'm just imagining this. It's because of that new girl. No, no, no. You died! No! This isn't happening...thh-this isnt happ..." And then she collapsed infront of Lexie.

"Mer?" Lexie tried to wake her.

Derek then comes running over, not even seeing who was there, just his wife on the ground.

"Meredith? What..." He looked up and saw Lexie.

"Derek, she just collapsed. We need to bring her to the hospital." _Oh. Crap. The hospital. I worked there_.

"Lexie! What are you doing here! No, your not here. You can't be here. You died. Wait...Lexie. Your here. Your actually here. What happened?" He just stared at her, not believing his own eyes.

"I'll explain it all, but we need to get Meredith to the hospital. I couldn't catch her before she fell, so now shes bleeding, and may need stitches." She hurriedly tried to explain this to Derek, who obviously knew these things, but wasn't exactly thinking competently right now, seeing someone he never thought he would see again. He composed himself, and starting thinking clearly.

"Right. Meredith needs to go. You can come with us. Zola, lets go" he called. Zola came up, after hearing everything. but realizing this was something her parents probably didn't want her butting in on. But she came when called. She was so excited to hear everything about this. She looked at Lexie and gave her a smile. Lexie smiled back, but then broke down in tears, and then gave her a huge hug.

"Zola, Zola baby. I remember when you were just a little baby. Your so big now!" Lexie cried.

"Aunt Lex..I never thought I'd see you again...or ever get to know you."

"I know, I'll explain when on the way over."

"Okay." They walked together to the car. But, Lexie was still fearing seeing everyone at the hospital, and what there reactions would be. Especially Mark...

* * *

A few people had noticed Lexie on the way in to the hospital, but no one she was close with, so people, especially the nurses, just stared. They were now in an exam room that Derek had got them in, and he also paged Bailey. He figured that she would be best to help them, with Lexie here and everything. She came hustling in.

"What the...This can't be." She looked at Lexie with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey. It can be."

"Oh come here!" Bailey wrapped her in a hug. Bailey had changed over the years, she became softer. "Little Grey. Its really you. Now, do you want this to be kept secret right now?"

"Well, mainly from Mark. I need to talk to him myself. But some nurses saw me walking in, so I'm sure that its already all over the hospital."  
"I agree Lexie. But, do you mind me asking, what the hell happened?!"

" , I will explain it all, but it is really very complicated, so I would rather explain it all at once, if thats okay I mean."

"Yes, thats alright. Just let me know when, and I will be there. It is really good to see you Lexie.

"You too, "

"Now, on to the patient. I am assuming she fainted when lexie showed up on her doorstep?" Bailey looked at Derek

"You know her too well Miranda. She was just so shocked. And excited, and surprised."

"Well aren't we all." Meredith started waking up.

"Derek? I had the strangest dream. Lexie was back...Like really back. From the dead or something." She looked around the room, not expecting Lexie to be there. "Lex? Is this not a dream?" Meredith looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"No. Mer, its not a dream. I'm really here." She took her hand as she said this.

"Lexie, you have a LOT of explaining to do. To everyone. Especially...him."

"I know, I know. Ill explain evrything to everyone once YOU get stitched up." Lexie turned to Bailey.

"Bailey, stitch me up. Or, call someone else to do it. But not Mark. Lexie isn't ready for that." Meredith smiled at her long lost sister.

"Ok, will do, I'll just do it. I'm not that bad!" Just then, Derek's pager went off. It said "Sloan, 911".

"Damn. Its Mark. Lex, what do I say?"

"Nothing. You say nothing Derek. Just let me take care of this. Just act normal." Lexie said pleadingly.

"Fine. But you better explain this to him and everyone else soon."

" I know, and I will"

**Well. Meredith is just so happy! Keep reading to find out about mcsteamy...haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry updating took a couple days...but heres chapter 4! Also, who can't wait until September 27th? And did anyone see the pics Patrick Dempsey posted on Twitter?**

Mark was walking to the ER, hoping to get a good case, something rare now that he was old as stone. But, on his way, he couldn't help but eavesdrop a bit on a conversation the nurses were having...

"Yes. I heard that she was alive. Crazy, right?"

"But what about you know who? Mcsteamy? Does he know?"

"Oh, I'm sure not, we only just heard about this...Oh I want to see there reunion!" Mark couldn't believe wasn't even thinking right, he was sure he was making this up. No way. Not possible. Lexie was dead. He was with her during her final moments. Talking to her, planning what there life would be like. She's not alive. If she was, he'd be with her. He had to page Derek. To set him straight. He waited for Derek at the nurses station after he shooed the nosy nurses away.

"Shepherd. I need you to tell me this isn't true and that I'm going insane." Mark pleaded.

"Okay. This isn't true and you are going insane. Actually, you already went insane but..." Derek smirked.

"Seriously man. I was dropping Sofia off at school the other day, and I swear, there was this little version of Lexie" Derek's head shot up from the chart he was reading, and he gulped.

"W-What are you talking about?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I mean it. She looked just like her. Just younger...and...alive." Mark started tearing up, and it killed Derek to lie to him like this, when it was the love of his best friends life they were talking about. And his wife's sister.

"Mark. I know your still mourning Lexie. But it has been almost 13 years. You need to move on."

"I can't. I can't. I promised I would love her forever, and we'd always be together."

"But she died. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"She wouldn't want me loving someone else. I wouldn't want me loving someone else.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mark, don't do this. Please. We can work this out..."_

_"Julia, SHE DIED. LEXIE DIED. I can't just move on, as if nothing happened. Something did happen! The love of my life died!"_

_"But, you loved me. I thought you loved me."_

_"I wanted to. I wanted to love you so much. We wanted the same things in life, you were my age, you weren't my best friends wife's sister...But I always knew, i always knew Lexie was the one for me. And I can't let go of her yet. When I barely got to hold on."_

_"Mark..I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I stood around knowing you were in love with someone else, but being so selfish that I wouldn't let you go, and be with her."_

_"It's not your fault. I'm the selfish one. I...I stayed with you, when I was in love with someone else. And cheated on you. That's not fair to you. That was hurting you. I'm sorry. But I need to go. Goodbye" And with that, Mark was out the door._

* * *

Derek couldn't stand it anymore. Mark needed to know. He needed to see Lexie, to know his love was still alive. So, he paged him to the ER after he left, hoping he would loom into an exam window, and see her sitting there, alive, breathing, and well.

Derek went back to Meredith's room, waiting while Bailey stitched up his wife. Lexie looked the same. Mark would know its her. He recognized her daughter even though he didn't even know who she was for gods sake! Just as Bailey was done, he saw a pale looking Mark staring through the window. He looked over at Lexie, who just looked up.

"Oh my god. I can't believe hes here.I should believe it, he works here. It should be him that can't believe it. Oh my god its Mark. Mark." Lexie was bawling as she said this, so happy to see him again. But Mark, who had nothing going through his mind but _"Lexie.", _was still staring, not physically able to move a muscle. After a few seconds, Lexie couldn't stand it, and ran out to him.

"Mark! Oh Mark, Mark baby. I'm here, and I love you." With that, she kissed him passionately. He returned it, still not believing that this was his Lexie that he was kissing. He was pretty sure he needed to go see Derek for a neuro exam.

"Lexie! Lex. No. It can't be. But I saw someone, that looked just like you, but younger, and well alive, and this doesn't make sense...i was with you when you died. You died in that terrible plane crash. What happened?"

"Well, I just passed out, when you thought I died. And, I had food with me, and it didn't take long t get out of the forest after I slid out from underneath the plane. I wasn't able to when you were there, because I wasn't strong enough, but I had some food after I woke back up."

"Well then why didn't you come back? Why didn't you come back to me, and live the life I told you about?" A hurt looking Mark said.

"Because I didn't remember anything. I knew that I loved a man. But not much else. And Mark, theres a really important part."

"What is it Lex? I wanna know everything."

"Well, when the plane crashed...I was pregnant. With your child."

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short...but I hope you liked it...Especially the cliffhanger. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had kinda been avoiding the "please review" thing because i always thought it was annoying when I was reading a story, but I realized that reviews are GREAT! and so "please review"! hope you like this next chapter.**

"Mark?" Lexie looked at the gorgeous man in front of her, even if he was older than she last saw. He was still shocked from when she told him that he had a child with her...She would be too. She honestly didn't know how he was still standing, with seeing her alive and all after 13 years. And now to add the daughter thing on top of that, when Lexie had run so many times because she didn't want kids, and now she had one...with him.

"Let me just sit down..." He found a chair, but hadn't blinked since she told him the news about their daughter.

"Mark, I know you are probably thrilled, excited, and probably also mad, but please believe me when I say that I didn't remember anything before the crash. So i didn't know I needed to tell you. Thats why I came back here, because I just remembered." After her rant, she looked down to see a teary eyes but smiling Mark, a smiling Dad.

"We really have a daughter?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"Yes mark we really do."

"Oh my god! We have a daughter together! No freakin way! When can I meet her?"

"Well, whenever you want. She's your kid too, and shes old enough to understand...She actually skipped a few grades, so shes a sophomore now, like Zola. And Sofia. She's met them both, she went over Merediths and Dereks, but I didn't even know because I never got the chance to ask her where she was going that day..."

"So she already met her sister? But doesn't even know it?"

"Well, she knows it now because I told her, but no, she didnt know she was hanging out with her aunt, uncle, cousin and sister all afternoon."

"Does she know about the plane crash? Or all these stories?"

"I've explained lots to her, but she doesnt know everything about us, just general stuff. She's at home now, if you'd like to see her."

"Yes. As soon as possible. Can we leave now?"

"Well, I've got to talk to some people...I'm sure most people by now know I'm not dead. I do remember how fast gossip flys around here."

"Of course, of course...umm can I come with you? I want to be with you as much as I can, to attempt to make up these last 13 years. Well, really even longer than that, because I was messing around so much before.."

"Me too. I want to be with you all the time I'm so glad I found you."

" I know lex."

"Does Richard Webber still work here?" Lexie forgot how many people she had connections with.

"He retired a few years ago, but he's in and around the hospital a few times a week, observing surgeries, catching up...he's here today actually, you got lucky.

"Oh, thats great! What about everyone else?"

"All of our close friends, our little family, is still here. no one wanted to leave after the crash, there were just so many people who needed support, and so many people they loved that they couldn't. Even Cristina didn't leave." Mark had paged everyone to meet them in the Attendings lounge, so Lexie could make her big entrance from the dead. They started walking there, while he filled her in on things.

"And what about kids? Did anyone have kids?"

"Yes. Actually, even I did. Callie and Arizona wanted more kids and they wanted me to be there sperm donor, seeing that I am Callie's best friend and Sofia's dad. I insisted of contributing another way, but Arizona wouldn't allow it." He laughed. "So I have a son George, who is now 10, and just like me when I was his age. But, we named him after O'Malley. It felt right, the little dork was a good guy. Plus, Callie was really close to him. And my other son is 8 and his name is Tim, after Arizona's brother. I also have a daughter...Lexie. Well, Alexandra." Mark looked at her, only to see Lexie start crying. He even teared up.

"You named her after me."

"Yes. I couldn't let go of you. You don't undertsand how much I missed you, Lex. And, Hunt and Yang have 2 kids, surprisingly. Cute little ones too. A son and a daughter, James and Mia. James and Matthew are really great friends, much like how me and Derek were when we were kids. Mia is only 2 1/2 though."

"I'm so surprised that Cristina agreed to having kids. I really thought she would never budge on that."

"Well, she did. And then theres April and Jackson. They have 4 kids, and are great parents. Cooper, 12, Jason, 9, Jillian, 7 and Bayley, 3."  
"Did she ever take the boards again?"

"Yes, and nailed them! But, guess who you'll never expect got together again."

" I feel like this has something to do with Alex...So, idk. Theres lots to be considered 'agains'. Who?"

"Izzie." Lexie gasped."Yep, they made up, and to make a long story shirt, have 2 kids, Katherine who's 6 and paige who's 4."

"thats crazy! Im happy for them. They were always meant to be."

"Yes, they were." They neared the door to the Attendings lounge, where they would be meeting everyone, so Mark prepped her.

"So, most of them don't know your here, unless they heard rumors. I also told someone to get Richard." As they drew nearer, they heard talking. They were wondering why they were called here, what could be so important. They walked in the room, and some people froze, but others screamed.

"Lexie!"

* * *

Lexie looked around at all the faces of her old colleagues, her friends. They had changed, but also were very much the same.

"Lexipedia? It can't be...I thought..." Karev went on. He was so excited to see her. she was always so fun.

"Little Grey? No. No way. Well, at least youve seen Mark."

"Lexie! Oh were so glad your here!"  
"Lexie your back!"

Lexie spoke up after all the yelling and talking. "Guys, guys. If you all quiet down, I'll explain." They all got very quiet within seconds. They wanted to hear what brought there Lexipedia back from the dead.

"So, remember when you all thought I died? I just passed out. I was able to slide out after I came to, because I gathered up some more strength. Then, I just kept walking, abd eventually found a road."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Your saying you didn't die?"

"Yes. I'm here now aren't I? Then, I found out I was pregnant. To make a long story short, the baby was Mark's. But I didn't know. I didn't remember anything from before the crash. I knew maybe a couple things, but only minor details. So now I have a daughter Lyla, who actually met Zola, Sofia, Meredith and Derek, but didn't know who they were at the time. Now she knows."

"Thats why Sofia came home from Meredith's saying that she swore she saw a girl that looked like the girl that died in the crash...she met her sister". Callie said to Lexie. Callie was in shock, and Arizona was crying.

"Yes. And I would like her to meet all of you, and all your kids too." Lexie said.

"We would love to meet Lyla." Owen said, and everyone looked around and nodded at each other.

"Great. You guys can all come over mine and Derek's house tomorrow for a party for Lyla." Said Meredith, who looked at lexie for confirmation, and Lexie nodded.

Soon everyone was swarming Lexie, asking questions, giving hugs.

"No one was expecting this" Mark said to Derek.

"Not at all." Derek agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So I was watching Drop Dead Diva the other day, and there was this case, that was exactly like this story! There was this guy who was in a plane crash, and he excaped the crash site, and made a new life, and didn't remember his old life, but then one day he did, and came back, and all of his old family had thought he was dead! So I guess this crazy idea has been thought of before! Anyway, heres the story.**

"Hey Lex, why don't you come over pur house early before the party, so we can catch up. If thats okay" Meredith said as they were leaving the hospital after her grand entrance. Meredith really hoped that she would, because she missed her sister so much, and really wanted to get to know her niece.

"Yeah, sure. So, Mark's coming over now, to see , just wondering, how did he deal with my ya know 'death'?"

"He was devastated. For months, he would barely get out of bed. He put on a good show for Sofia, but other than that, he really was just absent. He hasn't even dated anyone since. And to tell you the truth, I don't think hes even had sex since the crash. And, you know mark, so that should tell you how bad he was affected by you being gone."

"Seriously? Wow...So he wasn't lying when he said he loved me. You should've told him to move on! I didn't want him to be unhappy!"

"Lex, we tried! He wouldn't listen! He wouldn't even talk to us about you! He was like depressed. Derek and Callie even made him go to the doctor for antidepressants. That's when he started getting better. And then Callie and Arizona started talking about more kids, and so then he just focused on being a great dad and surgeon. And, let me tell you, he has done a great job."

"Thanks Mer. I wanna make it work with him again. And I want him to be a great dad to Lyla too."

"I'm sure he wants both those things too. Now, go see him!"

"Thank You." She whispered as they embraced.

* * *

Lexie and Mark had an interesting car ride. It wasn't exactly awkward...But she was expecting it to be. But it wasn't. It was like old times. And for that they were both thankful for. Mark couldn't wait to meet Lyla. He wanted to know everything about her, and be part of her life forever. They drove into her driveway, and he didn't know how he was going to contain himself. He was probably going to ramble, just like Lexie and her sister. They walked up to the door.

_Cmon, you can do this, you can do this. Be yourself._

"Hey Honey, I'm home and.." Then Lyla cut her off.

"Who's this?"

"This is Mark. The man I told you about. Your father."

"Really? You met back up?" She looked at lexie, and then turned to Mark.

"So. Your really my father?"

"Yes. I love your mom so much, and I really, really want to get to know you. I was so nervous to meet you! My own daughter!" he laughed. He stil couldn't believe this whole situation.

"Well, I really want to get to know you, and everyone else."

"How about I pick you up from school sometime, and we go shopping or something?"

"Really? You would go shopping?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I am surrounded by girls! 2 daughters, now 3, and their moms! Let me tell you, parenting with one woman is hard enough, try winning with 2!" he laughed, and luckily Lyla got the joke, and laughed along.

"Oh, I bet! If its okay with you, and if you want, maybe Soifa and Zola could come with us? Because Sofia's your daughter too, and Zola and Sofia are best friends and all...?"

"That's a great idea. They would love that. Does tomorrow work?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Meredith's and Derek's early for the party, so just bring the girls to their house when your done..."

"Great. Most people don't get out of work until about 7 tomorrow, so the party won't start until then anyway. We'll be there by 8."

"Wow, you guys have late parties..." Lyla said.

"Well, when all of your friends are doctors, thats what happens. Usually all of our parties are on weeekends anyway, when our kids aren't in school." Lexie gave him a look.

"Okay, so some of them." He corrected. She smiled. They talked for hours, when finally lexie made Lyla go to bed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mark. Or dad. What do you want me to call you?"

"Whatever you want sweetie. Goodnight." After Lyla left, Lexie and Mark turned the conversation in a different direction. Regarding themselves.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"Mark, I love you. And, I want to pick up where we left off. I am more ready now then I was before, obviously, but i need to settle in first. See if I can get a job at the hospital, see everyone..."

"So should we start something? Or wait?"

"I want to be with you. And I'm assuming you want to be with me. So, lets start slow, but yes, lets be together."

"And living conditions. Do we move in together? Or is that too fast?" He looked uneasy, trying to figure something out that would work for them.

"I think we wait, at least a couple weeks, while we get used to things again. Let me get used to your other kids, because they could be my children some day, ya know." She smiled, and his heart just about melted.

"Really lex? okay. I love you so much." He went to kiss her, but she broke away after only about 3 seconds.

"Mark. I know you probably haven't had as muc sex as you would've liked these past 13 years, but, Lyla is probably still awake, and listening at her door. And even though shes a teenager, shesstill our kid!"

"I know, I know. But, I will wait." He gave her his mischevous smile.

"Oh Mark. I have to go to bed now, and so do you, but somewhere else! I'll see you tommorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

I am sooo sorry for not updating! If you have any ideas on where this story could go, please let me know! Also I'm updating this on my phone so please forgive me for any typos.

Lyla could barely stay in her seat any longer, she was so eager to meet up with her dad and go shopping with Zola and Sofia. She was currently seated in between the two in algebra 2, but the numbers weren't making much sense at the moment. finally, the bell rang and the girls jumped from there seats and made there way outside to the sidewalk, trying to spot Marks fancy plastic surgeon car.

"there he is! " Zola noticed, walking over with the other girls. they put their bags in the trunk, and hopped in.

"hey girls! So, where are we headed first?" Mark was so excited to spend the afternoon with his daughters and niece. it would be great bonding time for himself and Lyla, but also would keep her comfortable having Zola and Sofia there too.

"well, I need some new white jeggings, a new top, New boots, and a cute new dress for this hospital event you guys are making me go to." Sofia informed Mark, referring to her moms and mark.

"yeah, I need a new dress for that thing too. I'm guessing so will Lyla, because you are officially not only part of our blood family, but our hospital family as well!" Zola looked at lyla, trying to make her feel included.

"well, you girls lead the way. but, I want to see what your getting. make sure its appropriate." mark said.

"daaaaad, its always my moms that worry about that! Even you said yourself, boys will hit on us whether were wearing turtle necks or spaghetti strap tanks.' Sofia complained.

"yeah uncle Mark, you're supposed to be the cool one!" Zola added.

"to be honest, all of your moms made me promise I would filter what you're buying." he defended.

"I'm just so happy to be here with you guys. I wish I could have been going on these shopping trips forever." lyla said.

"but now you can come with us every time!" Zola exclaimed

* * *

The girls wore out mark after just a few stores. Lyla too, actually. She wasn't used to Zola and Sofia's crazy shopping habits. But, she already knew that she could definitely catch on, quick. After finally wrapping up the outing, they were on their way to Meredith and Dereks for the party. Lots of people would be there, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Oftentimes, when it got dark in the winter, they would all havehuge snowball fights in the big field next to the dream house. usually, it was kids versus adults. Other times, they would have sledding races down the big hill. It was always a competition. but, that was to be expected seeing as though they were all surgeons.

"Mom! I had the most fun today. thanks for letting me go."lyla exclaimed to her mom as they walked into the house.

"oh honey, I'm so glad. Their are so many people that are very important to me that I'd like to meet. some of which you may have heard of from Sofia or Zola." she brought lyla over to where everyone was standing. waiting to see her.

"Alright, this is Richard Webber, a great mentor and boss." she motioned to Richard who waved at Lyla, and handed her a gift. Next, her mom introduced her to Callie and Arizona, both of which had tears in there eyes due to the emotional setting. they scurried up to her with more gifts and hugs.

"Oh sweetie! This is so wonderful! We are so happy that you are part of the family now. Welcome!" Callie was so excited, which made Lyla even more happy. it also reassured her that she would fit in with everyone. Next was Bailey and Ben. Ben had not known Lexie that well, but Bailey sure there was Alex and Izzie, Teddy and Henry, Cristina and Owen, and Jackson and April. Lyla was a bit overwhelmedbut everyone was so welcoming and they all seemed really nice. After being introduced to all the adults, she went to see all the kids. the little girls loved her, and the boys had crushes on her. pretty similar to how it was with Zola and Sofia. After hanging out a while longer, they went to eat. there were two tables, one for the kids and one for the adults. She sat between four year old Paige and 21/2 year old Lexie. Because she was new, all the little kids wanted to sit next to her.

"Thank you Aunt Meredith, dinner was great. thanks for letting me come." Lyla went into the kitchen to help Meredith put away the dishes, hoping to get to see what her aunt was like.

"Oh, really I an just so excited to get to know you. really. And you are welcome here any time, day or night. actually, I offered to your mom that you guys can stay here while she gets back in her feet. More so so that we can spend more time together. she smiled and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Seriously! That would be great! Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now, I believe that the snowball fight is starting. Let's go."

* * *

Thank you readers, and again, I am so sorry that I havent updated in SO long. I hope to be able to update more frequently now that I figured out how to update on my phone. thanks again!


End file.
